Phoenix Lestrange and the Curse of Blood
by Etsuke Hansamora
Summary: This story takes place after Harry Potter has grown up and had his own children. The main character is Bellatrix Lestrange's niece. She is my own character, as are many of the witches and wizards she meets. This is all written to the best of my ability, since we don't actually know what houses the next generation kids are in.
1. Diagon Alley

It may surprise many to know this, but my aunt was not always a cruel, crazy murderess. I think she used to love me. But Voldemort twisted her into something ugly, and she became a death eater.

My family name may as well be a curse. After all, my father was a death eater, my aunt and uncle were two of the worst death eaters, and my mother is absolutely mad. Like, truly mad. I was raised by a woman who belongs in an asylum. I was lucky I wasn't dead by the age of seven. That was around the time when I began taking care of her instead.

I only had one friend during those early years. His name was Scorpius Malfoy, and he lived across the street from me. He's a year older than me, and he went to Hogwarts last year, so I was pretty lonely, taking care of my mother. When he came back for the summer, I was glad to see him again. He told me fantastical tales of the school and his new friends.

His new friends even came to visit, and Scorpius became busy with them. We hung out less and less as the summer progressed. So, Scorpius wasn't around when I got my Hogwarts letter on my eleventh birthday on July eleventh, and I didn't tell him. But I was ever aware on that lonely, sad day with my mother that I wouldn't be able to go. I couldn't pay for the things I needed and I had no way to get to the train.

On August twentieth, you can imagine my surprise when there was a knock on my door. I was even more surprised to find Scorpius standing there. I opened the door quietly, moving so he could come in.

"Hello, Mrs. Lestrange. Hey, Phoenix. Um, I was wondering...can we talk? Alone?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Hang on."

I went to my mother and leaned down to meet her eyes. She was sitting in her rocking chair.

"Mom, Scorpius and I are going to go out back, okay? Just yell from the back door if you need something."

My mother's vacant eyes lit up for a moment as she registered what I said, and faded back to her typical blank stare.

I started heading for the back door, but Scorpius wasn't following.

"What is it?"

"I just feel awkward walking around here now. It's been a while."

"You're still my best friend."

He chuckled, looking down at something in his hands. He peeked up at me from behind his messy blond hair. His grey eyes captured mine.

"I suppose I'm your only friend. I'm sorry. I should've written you more during the year. And visited more this summer."

I sighed. "I can't stay mad at you for anything," I muttered loud enough for him to hear. His face broke into a grin as I walked back and grabbed his hand, pulling him outside with me.

The one thing besides Scorpius that I like about my house is my backyard. It's the woods. When my ancestors claimed the land, they fenced in a big portion of the trees with the rest of the yard. Now it's the only piece of the forest left. I have a tree house, a hammock, and a great place for hide-and-seek.

Scorpius climbed up into the treehouse with me, and we crossed the bridge to the viewing platform. It's centered between a few trees so you can lay back and see the sky.

I laid on one of the sleeping bags and patted the space next to me. Scorpius sat with his legs stretched out, leaning back on his elbows.

"Your mother can't take you to get your things for school, can she?"

"I don't have money to get things for school. I'll just stay in regular muggle school."

"You don't belong with them. I think you'd be a great witch."

"But I can't go to Hogwarts, Scorpius."

"You got your letter?"

"On my birthday."

"They must really want you then. My friend Aubrey Wood said that she didn't get hers until a month before the new school year, and her birthday was in January."

"Is being in Ravenclaw good?"

"It was alright. We're kind of the brainiacs. Everyone expects our help with homework."

"I wonder what House I would be part of."

"You'd make Slytherin or Gryffindor for sure. My father says that's where most of really good witches and wizards go."

"Oh, but I'm sure you're fantastic."

"My strongest trait is wisdom. That's why I'm in Ravenclaw."

"You don't think the hat bases it off your family, do you?" I asked, thinking of my father and aunt and uncle.

"I've heard that you can sort of choose what House your placed in."

"Really?" I asked, interested.

"Sort of. I don't know how, but that's what I heard."

I was disappointed with his not knowing, but I didn't blame him.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways. I can't go."

"What if I took you?"

"Took me?"

"Yeah, to Diagon Alley, and to school?"

"Well, that would be great, Scorpius. Really, I would appreciate it. But I can't pay for the things I need to get."

"I'll buy them for you. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind."

"Oh, no, I couldn't let you do that!"

"I want to. To make up for not writing or visiting."

"No, you can't possibly-"

"Come on."

He stood up, pulling me with him.

"What do you mean, come on?"

"I'm going to take you to Diagon Alley."

"Now?"

"Yes. And tomorrow, and the day after. And however many days it takes to get everything you need. You can have my old books. Everything else we'll buy new for you."

I looked at him in wonder.

"Well, come on."

We went back down into the house, told my mother we were leaving and would be back in the evening, and I went out with Scorpius.

"How are we going to get to Diagon Alley?"

"I'll show you."

He took me across the street to his house and walked in. I'd never spent much time in his house, and it made me feel awkward.

"Come in. My family doesn't bite."

I stepped into the foyer and kept my hands close to my body.

"We're going to use Floo Powder."

"Oh, I remember you telling me about this once."

"That's right. So, watch me, and then do the same thing, alright? I'll be right there when you come out." Scorpius took a handful of powder from a big jar and stepped into his fireplace. "Diagon Alley," he pronounced clearly and quickly, throwing the powder at his feet.

There was a moment of blue flames engulfing him, and then he was gone. I grabbed a handful of the powder and mimicked where Scorpius had stood.

"Diagon Alley," I said clearly in my small voice, and threw the powder down. I came flying out of a fireplace into somewhere unknown. Scorpius caught my airborne body and set me back on my feet.

"Welcome to the Weasley joke shop. They're pretty popular."

"But I doubt we'll find anything I need in a joke shop."

"No. This is just for fun."

I laughed as Scorpius led me around and pointed out a few things. We ended up buying some of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and some bouncy goo that glowed in the dark. After leaving the joke shop, I pulled out the list of things I would need for the school year.

"You're sure you have all of these books already?"

Scorpius looked at the list over my shoulder. "Yeah, every one. We should start by getting your robes. We can wear what we like when we don't have class, but robes are necessary."

He pulled me into a tailor shop I didn't catch the name of and I was measured for robes. I got a lot of comments on how small I was, but my robes were ready in twenty minutes. I also got a hat and a pair of tough leather gloves that I found strangely comfortable. Scorpius said they were dragonhide. From there, Scorpius pulled me to a different shop, and I got a cauldron, glass phials, a set of scales, and a telescope.

The next shop Scorpius took me to was dim, musty, and quiet. Behind the counter were several long, thin boxes. Piles of them on the shelves. A wand shop.

The woman at the counter looked me over, and pulled a few wands down. She set them in a little line on the counter and opened one of the boxes.

"Eleven inches, cherry, and a kelpie hair core."

She handed it to me, and I gave it a swish. Wind whirled through the shop, making a mess. I set the wand back in her hands. She put it away. Another box opened, and it looked very different.

"Seven inches, hazel, and dragon heartstring."

This one felt dangerous, but I gave my wrist a flick. A blast shot out of the wand into the wood of one of the shelves. I jumped and smacked it down on the counter. She put it away, and opened a third one.

"Difficult one, aren't you? Try this one. It's not like your mother's or father's, but like your aunt's."

I gingerly took the wand in my grip and twirled it. A blast of electricity whacked into the wall a few inches from Scorpius's face.

"No, no, no." The woman took the wand and put it away.

"It is a good sign that you're not going to be like your family. But it makes this more difficult."

She gave me a solid look, up and down. I fidgeted under her gaze. She found my eyes, and hers widened.

"I wonder...here, try this one."

She went back amongst the shelves, far back, and dug out a very old looking velvet box.

"Twelve inches, hawthorn, and unicorn hair."

The wand did absolutely nothing in my hand. It was quickly traded out. The new box was made of real wood and was so worn that it bent to the touch.

"Nine and three-quarter inches, willow, and phoenix feather."

I looked at the proffered wand. It was simple and thin, with a plain, thicker handle of knobby wood. A smirk lit on my face as I picked it up. It felt warm in my hand. I gave it a little spin, and a little spark shot up like a tiny firework, making silver glitter rain down on me.

"Yes, that's the one, I think. Haven't had someone take such an old one in a while. That wand has never had any other master, despite its age. It must see something fantastic in you."

I looked over at Scorpius, and he smiled at me.

"Come on. We have one more stop before we leave. Well, two, actually. We have to get you a trunk."

I thanked the kind woman and we got a large trunk to put all of my things in. It wouldn't be even half full with my books. I'd have plenty of room for anything extra I might want to take.

"And, now for our final stop."

Scorpius pulled me into one last shop. Everywhere I looked, there were owls, lizards, toads, cats, a couple of dogs, birds, and all manners of animals.

"You should have a pet, for company. The list says you can have a toad, cat, or owl, but they'll let you have other pets sometimes."

"Like what?"

"Someone my father knew had a rat. And there's a girl, Penelope Thrishak, she has a snake."

I looked around at all of the animals. Nothing really stuck out, so I started to wander. I passed a kitten in a case. It was adorable. It was black with grey stripes and the tiniest little thing. I could've held it in the palm of my slight hand.

"Do you like him?" Scorpius asked.

"I want to look around a little more. He's cute, though."

"Want to hold him?"

My smile was answer enough, and Scorpius caught one of the worker's attention, gesturing at the kitten. The worker went back and opened the door to the case, waking the kitten. It didn't make noise at him or anything, but it didn't go to him, either. The worker reached in and scooped up the tiny ball of fur and brought him back around.

"Here you are, sir."

"Hand him to her."

The worker turned to me and held out the kitten in his palm. I held out my own hand, and the kitten leapt on playfully. It nuzzled my thumb, and I brought it close to me. It crawled up my arm to the hollow space where my neck and shoulder met, curled up, and snuggled.

"Well, he seems to like you quite a bit. He's barely done anything with anyone else who's held him."

"He can rest there for a bit. I'm going to look around a little more."

The worker watched me as I wandered a little further. I found a plastic case towards the back of the room with tiny dragons flying around. The worker had followed me, so I asked her about them.

"They'll never grow any bigger, and they're immortal. Each one is unique."

One with gold scales caught my eye. It was crawling around on some sticks, coming closer.

"That one, we've noticed, is rather feisty. It won't let anyone touch it."

"Can I hold them?"

"You can put your hand in and see if one likes you."

The worker opened a little door, and I put my arm in. I was wearing my protective gloves, for no other reason than they were comfortable. None of the dragons came closer. I was about to pull my hand away when the gold one I had seen landed on my palm. It nibbled at my fingers and scurried around.

"Highly unusual. It won't go near anyone else."

"Scorpius, look!"

He came over and looked at the dragon on my palm, lightly petting the kitten's head with one knuckle.

"Do you want one of them? Or both?"

I thought about taking my pets with me. I would have to leave the dragon at home, most likely. My mother couldn't take care of it. A sudden thought occurred to me.

"Scorpius, I can't leave my mother alone. I can't go to school."

"My mother has already said she would look after her. We all want to see you get to go to school. Honestly, I was bringing all of this up with my parents when I was getting ready to go to school last year. You deserve your chance as much as anyone. And I think you'll be a great witch."

I tipped the little dragon off my hand. "Maybe someday I'll get one, but not now. I do want the kitten though. He's so cute!"

I gently lifted the kitten from my shoulder to my arms, holding him against me gently. He let out a little kitten mew and looked up at me. His eyes were leaf green.

I picked him up in one hand, and he squirmed, batting playfully at my hand. He licked my thumb and I giggled, bringing him back down to my face. He nuzzled against me and I petted him, following the worker to the counter. We paid for a food bowl, some toys, some food, and a collar.

"What are you going to call him?" Scorpius asked.

"I think I'll call him...Xephyr."

I put everything in my trunk. I'd been smart enough to get one with wheels. I let Xephyr crawl onto my shoulder, and the three of us left.

"How do we get back?"

"Same way we got here," he said, holding up a pouch he took from inside his jacket.

We went back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and to the fireplace we'd arrived in. Scorpius took a handful of powder, and handed me the bag. "Malfoy Manor!" he yelled this time, and slammed the powder to his feet. He disappeared in blue flames.

I stepped into the fireplace and repeated his actions. I skidded out of Scorpius's fireplace on my back, only stopping on the marble floor when I bumped into a leather couch.

"Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," I said, looking up at them from where they leaned over to see me on the couch.

"And where, if I may ask, have you two been?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Diagon Alley, sir. Scorpius took me to get my things for school. I got my acceptance letter early last month, but I had no way to get what I needed."

"Ah, I see. Scorpius, why don't you help her with her trunk? Get her back home?"

"Sure, Dad."

Scorpius took the handle of my trunk from where it had landed smoothly on the floor. I got up and brushed myself off.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your evening."

"No apology necessary," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"I suppose I will see you both on the first," I said softly, and gave them a small bow.

I turned walked after Scorpius to the door before I could do anything embarrassing. Then I did something embarrassing anyways. I tripped on the rug in the doorway between the living room and the foyer, so the Malfoy's got to watch me take a spill to the floor. I knew my cheeks were burning as I got up, fixed the rug, and ran to the door.

"Why do you get so nervous in front of my parents?"

"Its not like I'm over very often. I'm not like you, Scorpius. I wasn't raised the same way. I don't know all of the etiquette you do."

"But I like you being yourself. You being different from the kind of people I'm normally surrounded by is what makes you so special."

He lugged the trunk down the porch steps and across the street. I opened my door for him, and he took it upstairs to my room for me. My mother was eating some bread and fruit. A small dinner, but I knew she liked it.

"Go to bed when you're done, alright Mom?"

Her eyes lit up as she processed what I'd said. She nodded slightly, and I headed upstairs.

Scorpius had set my trunk on the floor so I could easily open it and finish packing. He stood a bit awkwardly at the wall across from the door, which had a bay window centered in it. But Scorpius was focusing on the right side, where I had a few pictures pinned up.

I tapped his shoulder, and he jumped. He relaxed and looked back at the pictures. One of them was a selfie of the two of us,laying back on the observation platform. We must've been about seven and eight. Another picture was of the two of us playing in a kiddie pool. Scorpius looked about four, which would've made me three. His parents and my mother all sat around the pool. My mother watched me with a smile, and the Malfoys were talking, looking over at their son. His mother had a bright smile. His father even had a small smile that barely tilted the corners of his lips up.

"Do you remember them?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I even remember how old we were."

We were quiet, remembering.

"I really am sorry. I should have done more this past year. You're my best friend, too, and I just caught up in being popular and stuff at school, and I left you to fend for yourself."

"Don't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal."

"I'm going to show you everything at Hogwarts. We'll stick together, even though I'm a bit older. Alright?"

"Thank you. You better get home for dinner, now. I have to eat, and finish packing and stuff."

"Alright. Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the glen around noon."

"Great. I'll see you then."

Scorpius showed himself out, and I started throwing clothes into the trunk, followed by extra bathroom supplies, my laptop, and my MP3 player. I organized it all before going downstairs. My mother had gone to bed, as I'd asked. I had a bologna and cheese sandwich for dinner, then headed back to my room.

I dug around in my closet until I found a plain black binder, completely empty. I took a stack of printer paper and hole-punched it, and took the pictures off the wall. I found that there were dates on the backs, so I wrote the dates next to the pictures after I taped them in. I found other pictures lying around my room. I'd wanted to start a scrapbook for a long time, I just hadn't. But going to Hogwarts in just a few days, I found it necessary. Besides pictures, I put in movie ticket stubs, my Hogwarts acceptance letter, and a letter from my father. My father had written the letter when he found out I'd been conceived. He'd died shortly after I was born, for his crimes against the wizarding world. I had never actually met him.

I put the scrapbook in my trunk, and flopped onto the bed, careful not to land on Xephyr. I'd put him on my bed, and he'd curled up on my pillow. Now he looked up and blinked sleepy eyes at me before he got up and padded over to me, curling up against my neck and going back to sleep. I grabbed my camera off my bedside table and took a picture of the two of us. I turned out the light and got under the covers, falling asleep with my kitten.


	2. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

On September first, Scorpius carried my trunk out to the waiting car. I said goodbye to my mother and Mrs. Malfoy. They both trapped me in a hug. My mother was rather lucid today.

When Scorpius and I both managed to get our mothers to let go and get in the car, we were off. We traveled through the rural lands we lived in to the towns, and eventually to London. King's Cross Station was enormous. My house was big, but the train station was bigger. Intimidating, actually.

Scorpius put his trunk and his caged owl, Iserok, in a cart, and pushed it along with one hand, pulling my trunk along behind. Mr. Malfoy and I followed. I offered to take care of my trunk myself, but Scorpius refused. Xephyr was sitting attentively on my shoulder. He hadn't gotten obviously bigger, and that worried me some. But I wouldn't get overly concerned for another couple weeks.

"Alright, has Scorpius explained how to get on the platform?"

"No."

"You have to run at the wall between platforms nine and ten. I'll go with you this time, since it's your first year."

Scorpius looked back at me over his shoulder, shooting me a grin. Then he ran at the wall with our things, disappearing into nothingness.

"Don't be scared. I did this when I was your age. It's not so bad."

Mr. Malfoy took my hand, which I found strangely comforting, and we ran together through the wall. On the other side, I was astonished by the number of witches and wizards about. The train gleamed, the sun was bright, and there were just so many people. Scorpius disappeared in one of the cars for a few minutes, getting our trunks in and putting Iserok in a safe place.

When he came back, there was another boy following him. His hair was snow-white, and he wore the colors of the House of Ravenclaw. He had classes with Scorpius, then.

"Drew, this is Phoenix Lestrange. Phoenix, my friend Drew Parton. He's in Ravenclaw too, and we're roommates. We have a lot of classes together."

"Nice to meet you, Phoenix," Drew said, shaking my hand and letting go quickly. "Did Scorpius say Lestrange? Is that right? You wouldn't happen to have any relation to Bellatrix Lestrange, would you?"

My mouth gaped open for a moment before I snapped it shut. I stared down at my feet and fidgeted, unsure what to do.

"Yes, she's related to Bellatrix. But so is my grandmother."

"I know, dude. I was asking her."

"Why does it matter?"

"Just curious. If you are related to her, people aren't going to mess with you. They'll be too afraid that you're like she was."

"She was my aunt. But I'm not like her."

Drew looked me up and down.

"Could've fooled me. Your hair is almost the same, except hers was curly. And you have the same face. Your eyes are different though."

"How do you know what my aunt looked like?"

"I'm a journalist at school, and they have a lot of old newspapers. Your aunt turned up a lot."

"Are you scared of me, Drew? I'm only eleven. I don't know any magic."

"Not yet. But you will."

"Are you scared of me?" I asked stepping closer so he had to meet my eyes.

"No."

His eyes were warm brown. He had a darker complexion, and his hair was white. He looked pretty calm. If he smiled he might even look friendly. He certainly wasn't of English descent.

"You're a second year, like Scorpius?"

"Yeah, your roommates will be in your year."

"I don't know anyone in my year," I said in a small voice, looking worriedly at Scorpius. He tossed his arm around me.

"It'll be alright, Phoenix. We can find some first years to introduce you to."

"I don't want to meet them. They won't like me."

"What's not to like?"

"I'd rather meet more of your friends."

"Why don't you introduce her to Aegen?" Drew asked.

"He's a mudblood."

"So? I'm a half blood. Not everyone is a pure blood like the two of you. And he's our friend. You shouldn't talk him down like that."

Scorpius looked at his dad, who was listening to our conversation. Mr. Malfoy nodded, and Scorpius seemed surprised. His face broke into a grin.

"You're right, Drew. Come on, Phoenix. You should meet Aegen. He's pretty cool."

Scorpius stopped to give his dad a hug, then followed Drew towards a group of people. I looked at Mr. Malfoy for a moment.

"Stick close to Scorpius. He's a good son. He won't steer you wrong."

I gave Mr. malfoy a quick hug before racing off after Scorpius and Drew. I'd almost caught up with them when someone else smacked into me from the side and we both hit the cement. Scorpius was by my side in a moment.

"Are you alright, Phoenix?" he asked as he helped me up.

I rubbed at a spot on my head. "What hit me?"

I looked down, seeing another kid sitting up a couple feet away.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you watch where you're going?" Scorpius snapped at the other kid.

"She ran into me!" the boy called back fiercely, looking up at Scorpius for a moment before looking back at me and glaring. I was only half to my feet, held up by Scorpius.

The boy had messy black hair and very green eyes. He was wearing the colors of Slytherin.

"It wasn't only his fault. We ran into each other," I said, standing on my own two feet and offering the boy my hand.

"Who are you?"

"Phoenix. Who are you?"

"Albus Potter. What is your last name?"

"I don't see why that matters."

"It tells me where you come from."

"Phoenix Lestrange," I said, bowing to him mockingly. I shook my head at him, making my hair toss, and took Scorpius's hand, pulling him away from the boy. Albus gave me a sort of grin.

"Hey!"

I stopped and looked back at Albus as he got up.

"What are you doing hanging around him?"

I looked at him, confused.

"He's a stuck-up jerk."

"Are you sure you're not looking in a mirror?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

He laughed. "You're funny."

"Hardly."

"Want to hang out sometime?"

"Depends on if you're always going to be like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, currently, no."

"Oh."

"Lead the way, Scorpius."

Scorpius took my hand and we caught up to Drew, who was talking to another boy. His hair stuck up on end and his eyes reminded me of a squirrel, the way they constantly darted around. He wore the colors of Hufflepuff.

"Aegen, this is Phoenix Lestrange. She lives across the street from me and may as well be my little sister."

"Hullo, Phoenix. I'm Aegen Truscott."

"Hello. Are people often friends between houses?"

"No, not really. At least, not in the past. But ever since James's first year at Hogwarts, things seem to have changed. The different houses are friendlier."

"James?"

"James Potter, Harry Potter's son."

"He wouldn't happen to have a younger brother in Slytherin, would he?"

"Sure, that's Albus."

"What house is James in?"

"Gryffindor, like his dad."

"Any other kids at this school I should know about before going in?"

"Sure. Rose Weasley and Victoire Weasley, they're cousins. And next year, Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter will be coming to school. Teddy Lupin just graduated. That's pretty much all of the big names though."

"Am I a big name?"

"Sure are. I thought the Lestrange bloodline was at an end when your aunt died. The fact that you exist is totally mind-blowing."

"Do you think people will be scared of me?"

"I don't know."

"She's sitting with us on the train. Cool with you, Aegen?"

"Sure. She seems alright."

"Cool. We're going to take her to meet James. He might have an idea of some first years to introduce her to."

"Not sure that's a good idea, man. You know how the Potters feel about you because of your dad."

"James isn't like them. He's cool. We'll catch you on the train."

"I'm going with him," Drew said. "We'll see you guys in a bit."

The two boys headed for our train car where Scorpius had put our trunks. I remembered his owl was in there, too, and Xephyr sprang to mind. I hadn't seen my kitten since Albus had collided with me.

"Where's Xephyr?" I asked Scorpius.

"He didn't jump back on your shoulder like he normally does?"

"No. I don't see him anywhere."

"I don't suppose Xephyr is this little guy, is he?" a voice asked behind me.

I whirled around, and there was a tall girl with curly red hair and light blue eyes holding Xephyr towards me on her palm. My little kitten looked so sad, his ears flattened to his head and his eyes real big. I gasped and held my arms out to him. He leapt to me and I snuggled him to my chest.

"Thank you so much! I'll bet he would have found me eventually, but thank you."

"My pleasure. I'm Ace Ferris. I'm a first year. Who are you?"

"I'm a first year, too. My name is Phoenix Lestrange," I said, holding out my hand.

"Good to meet you," she said, shaking.

"What house do you expect to be in?"

"I don't know. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I suppose."

"I don't want to be in Slytherin, like my family. My mother went to a different school."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be like them."

"I understand. Lestrange, huh? I've heard that name somewhere."

"Do you know the Longbottoms?"

"Of course. Everyone does. Their girl, Lanna, is in our year."

"My aunt and uncle killed her grandparents."

"Oh…"

"I'm not like my aunt. I'm not mental. I'm not like my mother, either. She's not crazy, not like my aunt. She was tortured into madness by an auror that went dark. I'm still...me."

"Yeah, no, I totally get it."

"I just...I want to put my family behind me. I'm my own person."

"Yeah. I've got to go. My parents are expecting me back before our actual send off. I'll see you on the train, probably."

Ace waved and headed into the crowd. She was taller than some of the older kids, and easy to keep track of.

"Why don't we go find James now? He'll probably be the last person you meet before we have to get on the train."

"Alright, I'm right behind you."

Xephyr crawled to my shoulder, like he normally does. His familiar pressure was comforting. He nuzzled my neck some before settling and staying active and alert, watching the crowd with darting eyes. Every once in a while, one of my hands went up to rub his cheek and he purred.

We found James's little sister and parents instead of finding him. Someone bumped me, and Mr. Potter was the one to catch my arm and keep me from falling on my butt. When his eyes saw my face, they widened, and he steadied me on my feet before quickly letting go. It was obvious where Albus got his green eyes now.

"Your face...it seems very familiar. Your eyes are off, but you look a lot like someone I used to know."

"So I've recently been told. But you already know she's dead, I'm sure."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm not like my aunt, and you shouldn't assume I will be. I refuse to be like my family!"

"You are strange, aren't you? Why are you so against your family?" Mr. Potter asked, crouching down to my level.

"They were death eaters. They killed and tortured people for pleasure. They fought against good people during the last wizard war. My father wanted me dead!" I seethed. "At least until his life was at its end. Then he wanted his little girl to save him," I muttered darkly as an afterthought.

"How do you mean?"

"The only reason I'm alive is because my mother said I would be loyal to Voldemort when I was old enough. Then the war ended, and my father was imprisoned. He was put to death for his crimes not long after I was born. The only thing my father ever gave me was a cursed name and a letter."

"I never knew my parents."

"My mother should be in an asylum. Does that seem the better option to you? Raised by a lunatic? Aurors tortured her for information, when I was three. She was never the same after."

Mr. Potter gulped. "What is your name?"

"Phoenix Lestrange."

"James!" Mr. Potter called.

After a few short moments of waiting, a boy that looked only a bit older than me shoved out of the crowd to his father's side. His hair was black and messy, like his father and brother, but his eyes were brown.

"Yes, Dad?"

"This is Phoenix Lestrange. Look after her, won't you?"

James looked me up and down, then threw a questioning look at his father.

"Why, Dad? She doesn't look like much. And you've told me about her family. Why would you want me to look after her?"

"It's my job to look after her, sir. There's no need," Scorpius said, pulling me towards him protectively.

"Hello, Scorpius. I'm sure you have been looking out for her, but James is older. He will be good to have around for her."

"Fine, whatever, Dad. As long as she doesn't have to hang around my friends," James said, eyeing Scorpius challengingly.

"Thank you, James. Now, the train is leaving soon. The three of you better get aboard." I turned my back to the Potter family, but a gentle hand on my shoulder stopped me. When I cautiously looked over my shoulder, Mrs. Potter was looking at me with a kind smile.

"It was lovely to meet you, Phoenix. I'm sure that we will be seeing more of you soon. You look so like your aunt, though."

I looked down at the ground, ashamed of my family.

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing. Your aunt was quite beautiful. It's your eyes that make you so unique. Always changing colors. I still can't figure out what color they are."

"They change with my mood. I've got to go."

I shrugged off Mrs. Potter's hand. The whole family made me uncomfortable, except Lily. She hadn't spoken to me, just looked at me. But she didn't make me feel uncomfortable.

"Come on, Phoenix. I'll take you and Scorpius to your car before I go to mine," James said, using his advantage of bulk to shield me from the crowd where Scorpius didn't.

The three of us made our way to our car, climbing aboard. James hurried back the way we'd come and Scorpius and I sat. Xephyr crawled down to my lap and curled up, purring. His purring comforted me in a way that nothing else could. I relaxed as the train began to move.


	3. The Sorting Hat

The boys and I didn't talk much on the train. When the snack cart came by, Scorpius got a little bit of everything for the four of us to share. I got Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange in my chocolate frogs. That kept my silence for the rest of the ride.

The train slowed to an easy stop, and I almost screamed when I looked outside. A very large man with a grizzly grey beard and a grey mane of hair waited with a lamp. He gestured away from the other kids down to the lake, calling out for first years to go that way.

"Scorpius, I don't like this."

"Don't worry, Phoenix. You'll go down to the boats with Hagrid, and get to the castle that way. I'll be waiting in the dining hall with the others. I'm rooting for you."

"I'm scared, Scorpius. What if I'm in Slytherin? What if I don't belong here at all? What if the Sorting Hat doesn't know what to do with me?"

"Would being in Slytherin really be so bad?" Scorpius asked.

My face must've told him all he needed to know.

"Look, Phoenix. The houses are not based on good or evil. They're based on the qualities inside you. Your biggest traits. Slytherin kids are very cunning. Gryffindor kids have a lot of courage. Hufflepuff kids are friendly, kind, caring, and all that stuff that makes a good friend. Ravenclaw kids are wise. The Sorting Hat will place you where you fit best."

"I don't want to fit best in Slytherin. I don't want to be like them."

"Even if you are in Slytherin, you don't have to be like them. You're your own person, Phoenix."

I started reaching for my trunk.

"Don't worry, I'll take it for you. They'll make sure it gets put in your room. You can take Xephyr though. He'll keep you company while I can't."

The small kitten hadn't wanted to wake, so I'd gently put him on the seat next to me. Now he yawned and waked at his name, knowing I needed him. He looked at me for a few moments with his big eyes before jumping onto my shoulder and laying in his usual spot, his head up and alert.

"See? He'll take care of you. I'll see you in a little while," Scorpius said, hugging me.

"Good luck!" Drew and Aegen chimed in, giving me pats on the back and grins.

I nodded and put a small smile on my face before scampering down the stairs and in the direction the man called Hagrid directed. At the bottom of a path leading down a hill, there were several boats.

"Six in each boat, please! Three in the one with me."

I sat down in the back of an empty boat. The boats around me filled with kids who were friends with each other, but I remained alone. Even Hagrid had a trio join him.

The boats were almost filled before anyone else came to my boat. Ace sat in front of me, a girl I didn't know sat on my left and the other four seats were taken by a girl and two boys.

The boats started to move on their own seconds later, and I made myself small. Xephyr nuzzled me, purring for my comfort.

One of the boys was tall, like Ace. He had flat mohawk and when he glanced back at me once, I saw his hair was brown and his eyes were blue. The other boy had short, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't as tall, and he was a bit chubby. The girl next to me had crimson hair and warm brown eyes. The other girl had jet black hair, and when she looked at me, her eyes were hazel.

"Your cat is really cute," the girl next to me whispered.

"Thanks, but I didn't pick him. He picked me."

"That's the way familiars are supposed to be."

I was quiet then. I was uncomfortable in this boat with these people I didn't know.

The castle appeared out of the fog, and it was a beautiful thing to see. We passed under arches and towers to a dock.

We were led into the castle by a woman with spiky white hair and eyes that reminded me of a reptile.

"I am Madame Hooch. I will be your Quidditch instructor. Today I am going to be your announcer. Please keep quiet. No pushing and shoving, and stay behind me. I'll tell you when they are ready for you."

The woman stopped us outside a set of large oak doors and stepped inside quietly. Moments later, she returned.

"You are now going to be placed in your houses. The Sorting Hat will determine where you belong. When I call your name, you will step out of line, sit on the stool, and the hat will be placed on your head."

Someone bumped into me from behind and I crashed into Madame Hooch's back. She turned and looked down at me.

"Anxious are we?" she asked.

I scrambled back, into the person who'd bumped me. It was a girl, bigger than me. Her hair was as blonde as Scorpius's and pulled back in a short ponytail. Her skin was pale white and her eyes were a sharp blue.

There seemed to be a lot of people with blue eyes around here. Even myself.

"Sorry," we whispered to each other at the same time.

The giant door in front of us opened, and I took another tentative step back. I felt a hand grab mine. I looked down and saw it was the girl's.

"Stick together?" she asked softly.

I nodded, my grip tightening around hers. There was something I trusted about her.

We walked among the pack of students and lined up in front of the teachers and behind the stool in the center of a stage-like area. I was so nervous, able to feel eyes on me from all over. Aegen at Hufflepuff, Scorpius and Drew at the Ravenclaw table, Albus in Slytherin, and James with Gryffindor. All of them watched me. It made my ears twitch. I could wiggle them when I chose to, but sometimes they twitched on their own when I was agitated.

"Ace Ferris!"

Ace stepped out of line and sat on the stool. I could see the sweat on her forehead as the hat didn't even touch her head before it yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

"Lanna Longbottom?"

A slight girl, almost as tiny as me, sat on the stool tentatively.

"Hufflepuff!"

The girl jumped up and ran to her table.

"Faith Becklar?"

The girl with crimson hair who'd sat next to me on the boat went up to the stool.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Emma Leif?"

That was the girl with jet black hair from the boat.

"Ravenclaw!"

A few names were called that didn't matter to me.

"Austin Weatherby?"

The blond boy from the boat stepped up.

"Hufflepuff!"

A few more names were called before, "Tyler Nicaragua!"

The boy with the mohawk sat on the stool. The hat took it's time with this one.

"Gryffindor!" it finally called.

There were only a handful of kids left when they called out, "Izzy Weis!"

The blonde girl holding my hand gulped and let go. I watched her, frightened even more without my new friend. Izzy. She had a nice name.

"Gryffindor!"

Izzy made a kind of squealing noise and rushed over to the table. Other names were called, until there was only me and another boy left.

"Oliver Franklin?"

I was alone, with everyone's eyes shifting between me and the orange haired boy on the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

Oliver got up and walked casually to an open seat at the Gryffindor table. The tables that had looked a little less full than they were supposed to be looked bursting now. Where would I fit?

"Phoenix Lestrange!"

I gulped, and looked down at my feet, looking up through my hair to make my slow way to the stool. I was wearing worn high top converse on my feet, and I could hear them flop against the floor in the silent room. One of my laces was untied and it clicked with every other step. Everyone knew my last name. How could they not?

I sat uneasily on the stool, and the old, tattered hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm, a tricky one, aren't you?"

"I don't mean to be. I just want to change what people think about me. I won't be like my family."

"Slytherin would do you good…"

"No, please! Not Slytherin!"

"You'd do well in any of the houses, really, but I would pick Gryffindor or Slytherin for you. You share strong qualities with both."

"Not Slytherin. Please, not Slytherin!"

"Not Slytherin? Are you sure?"

"Not Slytherin."

"You could do well. You'd be amazing."

"NOT Slytherin!"

"I've never met someone so determined against something. Very well, must be…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called louder than for anyone else before.

The whole room gasped or went into a shocked silence. Everyone continued to stare at me as I got up, taking small, quick steps to the table under the red and gold banner and sitting on the very end of the bench in the back of the room. Izzy was next to me, and Tyler was across from me. I didn't know where James or Oliver were.

"Welcome, first years. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am a professor and your headmistress here at Hogwarts. All of us hope for another great year. Classes start Monday. I will see all of you then. Enjoy the feast!"

Headmistress McGonagall left through a side door, and the tables became laden with food. I dug in. About an hour later, the Prefects of each house were leading us up to the dorms. Tyler joined the tide of boys. Izzy and I stuck close together as we followed the girls. Several of the girls looked at me and smirked before whispering to their friends, and giggling. Izzy gave several of them mean looks.

"Don't let any of them bother you. I don't mind that you're a Lestrange. I don't think you're like your family."

"My blood is a curse."

"Maybe. Or maybe there is a curse on all who have Lestrange blood."

"What's the difference?"

"Maybe your family isn't all bad. Did you ever think that maybe your family had been cursed, generations ago?"

"Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know, but it would explain a lot."

I thought about this as the girl Prefect took us up to the dorms. We ended up meeting the boys outside a portrait of the same lady.

"Why do you always go a different way when they could all walk up together?" the boy Prefect asked.

"Just to make my point with you."

"Draconus," the boy said, and the portrait swung open.

"Boys are on the left, girls are on the right. Common room is always open. Don't leave the dorms after ten. Be back in the dorms by ten thirty," the girl said.

We all stepped through to the other side of the portrait, which was a beautiful fat lady. It was only eight o'clock, but most of the kids, including non-first years who'd come up with us, headed into the dorms. Izzy and I claimed adjacent chairs, and Xephyr, bless the little kitten, crawled down from my shoulder, where he'd been watching everything for at least two hours now, into my lap and curled up.

"What's his name?"

"Xephyr. I got him in Diagon Alley when I went to get my school supplies."

"He's cute. You know, that Prefect girl is actually from Ravenclaw. I'll bet our houses work really close together."

"That will be good for me. I know a couple of the kids in Ravenclaw. And one of the first year girls put in Ravenclaw today rode in the boats with me."

"Which one?"

"Emma Leif."

"Hmm...a lot of names I don't know this year. I've studied all the big names."

"Like mine?"

"Like yours," she agreed.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green. What's yours?"

"Black and blue."

"Like bruises?"

I laughed. "A little bit, yeah. But we heal from bruises."

"That's true."

"Favorite witch or wizard?"

"Harry Potter, certainly. He's the one who ended the last wizard war. Who is yours?"

"Not him. Age and being a celebrity has only made him think everyone is required to like him. My favorite wizards are the Weasley twins.. Everyone likes them, and they do whatever they want. They don't do the same old things as the rest of their family."

"Were. Liked. Did. Didn't."

"What?"

"Fred Weasley died in the wizard war. Here, in the battle at Hogwarts."

"Are there ghosts of those who died here?"

"No. They all moved on."

"That's sad. Still, they are my favorites."

"I will say this. I think you'll end being the youngest Quidditch player this school has ever had."

"What do you mean?"

"Just a feeling I get about you. You're going to be very powerful, get in a lot of trouble, and really enjoy flying. Plus, you'll be great at Quidditch."

I laughed. "I don't know about all of that, but we'll see."

"Why did the Sorting Hat take so long with you? You were on that stool for a while."

"He said I'd do well in any of the houses, especially Gryffindor or Slytherin. He really wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I asked him not to. And he listened."

"Wow."

"Hey, Phoenix!" James called as he came in.

"You don't have to watch me just because your father told you to, James."

"What if I want to?"

"Why would you want to?"

"I always wanted another little sister."

"Why another one? You have Lily."

"We don't really have any similarities, and we don't talk much. We just don't get along very well."

"And you think I'm different?"

"I know you're different."

"How is that?"

"The look in your eyes. Phoenix is a good name for you. You've got fire in your eyes."

"Well, I suppose your first thing to do if you want me as your sister is get to know me. Just me, as I am."

"Give me time. I'll know you better than my real sister by the end of the year."

"Sure. And, since you were eavesdropping, what's your favorite color?"

"Gold. And my favorite witch is my aunt, Hermione Weasley."

"Or like the golden snitch," Izzy said slyly.

"Let's see how she does with a broomstick, first. I'll see you two later. A couple of friends and I are going to play Cards Against Wizardry."

Izzy and I waved. James grinned and waved back before charging up the stairs towards his dorm.

"I want to go to the library," I said suddenly.

"I don't know where it is," Izzy said.

"I can show you," a male voice spoke up.

I whirled my body around in my chair, seeing another tall boy there. His brown hair was buzzed short, and his eyes reminded me of cloudy skies, blue with hints a of silvery white. The next thing I noticed were his robes, which blazed with the colors of Slytherin.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Do you want to go to the library or not?"

"What year are you?"

"Second. And, James let me in. He's expecting me for that card game, but I can take you to the library instead."

"What do you think of his brother?"

"Albus? He's a scheming coward."

"Coward?"

"Yeah. Refused to defend himself in a duel with a Gryffindor kid that challenged him under the excuse that he didn't want to hurt him."

"And?"

"The kid was three years older."

"And what about you?"

"Nothing much to me. I'm just a quick thinker."

"What's your name?"

"Wade Baggots."

"You'll take me to the library?"

"Sure, for your name in exchange."

"I'll see you later, alright?" I asked Izzy.

"Sure. Make sure to check out something good. We can read it together."

"Alright. I'll be back in a while. Mind finding out what dorm I'm in?"

"I've got you covered."

Izzy got up and headed upstairs. I headed for the portrait door.

"Coming, Wade?"

"You haven't told me your name yet."

"Phoenix."

"Phoenix what?"

"You asked for a name. You never asked for two."

"I'll get it out of you eventually. How else am I going to keep track of a cute girl like you?"

"Good luck with that. Are we going or not?"

"Alright, alright," he said, following me out. "It's this way."

He started walking downstairs, so I followed. The moving staircases were tricky, but we eventually found our way down.

He led me through the castle, to the library.

"This is what you were looking for."

"I'm not sure I can find my way back," I said nervously.

"For your last name, I'll stick around and take you back up."

I looked Wade up and down. I really didn't have any other option, though…

"Hey, Drew, look, it's Lestrange!" a familiar voice called.

"Hey, Phoenix, over here!"

I looked over my shoulder, seeing Drew and Aegen sitting at a table with a small stack of books each. I turned back to Wade.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be alright. The boys can get me back to the staircases, at least."

"The boys? Guess you know them pretty well already, huh?"

"Well, they're my best friend's friends, and Scorpius and I stick together."

"Wait, Scorpius Malfoy? He's your best friend?"

"Yeah. He lives across the street from me. We've known each other since we were babies. He's always watched out for me."

"I guess some things never change."

"What do you mean?"

"Your two families have always worked together. Your aunt is his grandmother's sister."

"And that means we shouldn't be friends?"

"No. Just pointing out the facts. I guess I'll see you some other time."

"Maybe."

Wade gave me a low wave and headed back upstairs, probably to join in the card game James was having.

"Phoenix, come on over."

I sat with Aegen and Drew. They were studying magical creatures.

"What's up?" Drew asked.

"Wanted to check out something fun to read."

"You should see if there's an available copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I think you'd like it," Aegen said.

"Guys, I found it!" Scorpius's familiar voice called from somewhere to my right. I looked over, and he glanced up from the book he was holding. His eyes caught mine, and his grin grew.

"Hey, Phoenix. Didn't know you were in here. How'd you find us?"

"A friend of James's led me down here, and Drew and Aegen saw me first."

"Cool. Are you going to need me to take you back up?"

"Yes."

"Alright, no problem."

I laughed.

"What?"

"Aren't you worried about people making fun of you because your best friend is not only a girl, not only a first year, and not only from an evil descent, but all three at once?"

"Let them make fun. It's their loss on two really cool people," he said, grinning at me.

"Hahah, alright then. So what's this thing you found?"

"Oh, right. Well, Drew, Aegean and I were looking into animagus transformations."

"Animagus?"

"Becoming an animal at will. Professor McGonagall is one."

"How does one do that?"

"It's a skill you can learn. And I've just found the steps to become one."

"What kind of animal do you become?"

"You don't know until your first transformation."

"Why would you want to become an animal?"

"Why not?"

"It says here in the book that there's a lot of risk."

Despite my words, I was actually rather curious. I could think of many things being an animal might be good for.

"Yeah, but it'd be cool if it worked."

"Were you looking for this last year, too?"

"Not as much. It's not as important as other things. It takes a lot of time."

"Are you going to try to learn to be an animagi?"

"I don't think I would, no. But It's a neat thing to study. Why? Are you considering trying it?"

"Maybe...I want to check that out and read it more. And Aegen recommended The Tales of Beedle the Bard."

"I'll go find a copy for you. Go ahead and look at it."

Scorpius disappeared into the shelves again.

"Are either of you planning on trying this?"

"Not me. I don't want it to go wrong," Aegen said.

"I've thought about it, but I can't think of any reason I'd want to be an animal."

I nodded distractedly, looking at the steps and things needed to accomplish the task. I'd have to hold a mandrake leaf in my mouth for a month. That sounded like the most difficult part. I could do the rest.

"I think I'm going to do it."

"What? No way!" Drew exclaimed.

"Why not?"

Both boys looked at me with blank looks.

"I want to do it. I'm going to do it. And if it goes horribly wrong...well, I'll figure it out."

The boys just stared, unsure what to say. Scorpius returned.

"What're you giving her those looks for?"

"She wants to become an animagus," Drew said.

"Truly? Well, I wish you the best of luck. I wonder what kind of animal you'll be?"

"There's only one way to find out," I said, now determined to do this. But I didn't want to be the only one. Who else would want to do something as crazy as this?

Scorpius handed me the book of fairytales and I checked it and the animagus book out. The librarian barely glanced at either item. She must not think a first year would try something foolish on their first night. But I wasn't just any first year.

Somewhere, a bell began to toll. I counted ten strikes. I had to be back at the dorm in half an hour. I didn't want to find out what would happen if I wasn't.

"Scorpius? I think the four of us should be going."

"Indeed. Drew, you'll be at the door?"

He nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to walk Phoenix back to her dorm. I'll see you tomorrow, Aegen. About forty-five minutes, Drew."

"Sure thing. Goodnight Phoenix. See you next time."

"Bye Phoenix," Aegen called.

"Goodnight!"

The boys went in their own directions and Scorpius led me down the ever slightly familiar path Wade had led me to get there. At the portrait of the pretty lady, Scorpius bid me goodnight, and headed back downstairs.

"Draconus?"

The portrait swung open, and I stepped inside. I glanced at a clock on the mantel of the fireplace. Ten twenty-two. I'd have to watch it on these late night trips. I'd cut it pretty close.

"Phoenix? Is that you?" a voice called from somewhere to my right. I looked up and saw Izzy coming down from somewhere upstairs, looking down into the common room at me.

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know. We're in the same dorm room. Are you coming up?"

"Sure. Did Xephyr find his way up there? I left him on the couch so he could be warm by the fire, but I know he'll want to snuggle with me while I sleep. He's very protective of me."

"I haven't seen him."

I looked over at the couch, seeing a little lump staring at me with big green eyes.

"Well, come on Xephyr. Come on, we haven't got all night. I'm not staying up that long."

Xephyr blinked, and got up, padding towards me. I held open my hand and he sat on my palm. The two of us went upstairs together to meet Izzy, and she led us up on more floor. Here, five doors faced a central chamber with small decorations in it. Izzy went through the first door on the left.

"There's six beds in each room. There's only three of us in our room. All the other rooms are full. Twenty-seven girls in Gryffindor in our year."

"Who's the third girl in our room?" I asked nervously.

"Ace Ferris, the first one called with the Sorting Hat. She says that she met you at the train station."

I sighed in relief. "Maybe I can make it through this year."

"Well, come on. You've got to unpack before anything else. And you have to show me what books you got."

I stepped into the room after her and closed the door behind me. The beds were big, with red canopies and drapes. There was a nightstand next to each one, and a chest at the foot. I put my clothes away in the dresser I was sharing with Izzy and put my scrapbook in the top drawer of the nightstand. My laptop went in the second drawer, and my MP3 player went on top. I put the bathroom supplies in the chest, and organized my school supplies there as well. I stored my trunk under the bed. It only took me about an hour to accomplish all of it.

"Alright, that's all done," I said, dusting off my hands. I grabbed the library books from where I'd left them on my bed, and say down with them.

"What did you get?" Izzy asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, when we heard one of the windows bang open. Ace crawled in and shut the window behind her, and started to unpack. When she noticed our stares, she turned to face us.

"What?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"It was get caught out after curfew or climb. I chose to climb."

A grin spread over my face. "I think we're going to be good friends," I told her.

She grinned back. "Me too."

"What's an animagus?" Izzy asked, looking at the top book in my hands as she settled on my bed next to me.

"A witch or wizard that can turn into an animal at will."

"What kind of animal?"

"Don't know until you transform."

"Wait, are you saying you think you're an animagus?"

"No. I'm saying I'm going to teach myself to be an animagus."

"How?"

"With this book."

"You're going to do it alone?"

"Well, I don't know of anyone else who wants to spend the time on it."

"I'll do it," Izzy said.

"Yeah, me too. This sounds awesome," Ace said.

"I feel like we should have one more person."

"Any other Gryffindors you know?"

"No, not in our year."

"Anyone you'd like to get to know?" Izzy asked.

"One of the boys...Tyler Nicaragua."

"Why might that be?"

"He noticed me first. But there's no real reason. I just think he might be someone really cool to hang out with."

"Alright, well...let's go talk to him. Our names are posted outside all of the doors, and I doubt anyone is sleeping," Ace said.

"I'll go talk to him, I guess…"

"Or you could wait and see if he approaches you in class," Izzy suggested.

I looked at her and mouthed thank you. I'd already started to dread approaching others first.

"Well, I can see why that would be smart. Or you could bump into him in some random place of the castle. Who knows?" Ace teased.

"We'll wait. I want everyone who's doing this with us to be certain."

"And in the meantime?"

"I want to get outside tomorrow."

"And do what?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know yet. A ball game of some sort would be great."

"What do you think Quidditch is?" Ace commented.

"I've never played. Scorpius has talked about it a little, but I haven't watched it, either. I really don't know what it is."

"First years aren't allowed broomsticks, anyways. We can't play. We only get practice in class," Izzy reminded us.

"Maybe there's something else we could do. Surely there are plenty of places to hide, in a castle this big?"

"Are you thinking hide-and-seek?" Ace asked.

"We need to get more people in on this," I said, grinning.

The girls grinned back at me, and with something planned to do tomorrow, we went to bed.


	4. Hide and Seek

I woke up to the oranges and yellows of sunrise. Xephyr was curled up in the small of my back, as I sleep on my stomach. I shifted my weight, and felt him stretch as he got up. Then he padded lightly off my back and I got up. I pulled on my converse, a pair of jeans, a simple black knee length wraparound dress, and left my hair as it was. Parts of it were extremely short and stuck up on end, and other chunks were as long as to my elbows. I suppose, when I compared my image in one of the many large mirrors in the room to the picture on my Chocolate Frog Card of my aunt, we did look similar, even though my hair was straight and my eyes were different.

It was not a comforting realization.

I waited for Izzy and Ace to get up for a couple of hours. I entertained myself with music and taking pictures of the views from our room with my camera. Once Izzy and Ace were up, I took a few shots of the three of us, too.

"Breakfast time?" I asked hopefully.

"In the Great Hall," Ace said.

"Race you guys!" I shouted gleefully.

The three of us darted for the door. I didn't know who was behind me first, but I heard their steps drop behind mine as I pulled ahead on the steps. I banged out of the portrait door, and continued downstairs. At the bottom, there were students walking in pairs and small groups, and I darted into the mix. I found the Great Hall easily, and swung off the doorway, right into a wall.

At least, it had felt like a wall. I sat up from where I was splayed back across the floor. A boy turned his head to look down at me over his shoulder. I'd bounced a good three feet off of him. And that's just where my feet were.

The boy got up from where he leaned on the wall and crouched down next to me. His eyes were bright and light blue. His hair was dark and buzzed. His nose was crooked, assumingly from when it had been broken in the past. He wasn't ridiculously taller than me. A smirk toyed with his lips.

"You know, most people tap a person they want to meet on the shoulder, have a handshake, say names. But something tells me that would be too normal for you."

He wore the colors of Gryffindor, and his buddies were all chuckling and grinning at me.

"So, since I'm taking this as you wanted to meet me, how about we have breakfast together?"

I stared at him, mouth agape. He chuckled at my unresponsiveness and grabbed my arm, pulling me upright. He led me to the table, and as we sat down, food appeared. French toast sticks, eggs and sausage.

"My name is Jared. I'm a third year. What about you?"

"I'm a first year," I said, my voice very small.

"What's your name?"

"Phoenix Lestrange."

"Oh, right. James was talking about you. Said if anyone touched his little sister, they'd answer to him."

"Phoenix!" a voice at the door called. Ace sat down on my left. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Izzy at the door. She came in, looking worn out, and sat next to me heavily. Ace was a little red in the face, but alright otherwise.

"Jared, these are some new friends I've made, and my dorm mates. Izzy Weis and Ace Ferris," I introduced, nodding at each of them in turn.

"I don't suppose they're the reason you were running?"

"We were having a race," I admitted.

"Lucky no one got after you for it."

"They'd have to catch me first," I said, letting my own grin show my confidence.

"She's really fast. I'll give her that," Ace said.

"Really, now? She beat you down here, even with those legs?"

"Yeah. As soon as she was out of the portrait, I lost her."

"Interesting...I wonder how much faster you would be...on a broom."

"Everyone seems to think I'll be particularly good at flying, but I don't understand why."

"Your build, your speed, and there's a certain look in your eyes that makes one think you were born to fly. In fact, I'll bet you're off the ground tomorrow in your first lesson."

"Flying is my last class of the day. I've got my schedule here," I said, reaching into my back pocket. I was going to carry it around until I knew my way around the castle better.

"I have History of Magic, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Flying."

"Funny, because I have the same schedule," a voice said right behind me.

I jumped, hard enough to bang my knee into Jared's under the table.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just, I have that exact same schedule."

I looked behind me, seeing Tyler Nicaragua there.

"I'm Phoenix Lestrange. Good to know somebody will share the day with me."

"Tyler Nicaragua," he said, plopping down on the other side of Izzy.

"Oh, and by the way, in case you want to track me down at some point, my last name is Xodius," Jared said casually. Then he got up and started to head for the door.

"Wait!" I called after him.

He paused. "What?"

"Do you play hide and seek?"

"Not under normal circumstances."

"Would you play, today?"

"No. I've got other plans. Sorry."

"No problem."

"Did I hear hide and seek?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, castle wide. We're planning on playing. Want to join us?"

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"We need more than four people."

"We each need to go find at least one more person," Ace said.

"I can get three, maybe four," I said, grinning.

"Maybe four what, little sis?" James asked as he sat across from me.

"Want to play hide and seek with us?"

"That sounds like a great idea, but I've got other stuff I have to do. Quidditch practice. I'm a chaser."

"What's a chaser?"

"We try and send the Quaffle through the goal posts. The other two chasers for our team are Annie Bell and Matthew Banshee. Our two beaters are Mack and Jack Tulis, and they're twins. Fourth years. Our keeper just graduated, and so did our seeker."

"What do beaters, seekers, and keepers do?"

"Keepers guard the goal posts. Beaters keep bludgers from knocking other players out of the sky. And the seeker tries to catch the golden snitch."

"What's a golden snitch?"

"Maybe you'll see soon."

"When are tryouts?"

"Tryouts? It doesn't matter. My father is the only first year to ever be on a school team. First years aren't allowed broomsticks. He was an exception, for his skill, a natural talent."

"What position did he play?"

"Seeker."

"You just wait, James. I'm going to be the best seeker this school has ever seen," I said, my eyes narrowing with determination, a smirk on my face.

James laughed. "Maybe next year little sister. You'd have to do something drastic to get on the team as seeker, especially since this is a practice for those who want to tryout," he taunted as he got up. "I'll see you later. I've got to go change."

"Who's team captain?"

He stopped at the door, looking back and grinning. "I am."

With that, he left. And three familiar boys came in.

"Hide and seek?" I asked easily.

"Breakfast first, but I'm up for it," Scorpius answered just as easily.

"I'm in," Drew said.

"I'm game," Aegen added.

"I'll play too," another voice called from across the Great Hall.

All the way over at the Slytherin table, Wade Baggots was waving.

"I'll play, too, even if my brother won't," another Slytherin boy commented as he walked by. Albus.

By the time we walked out into one of the courtyards to start the game, we had a decent sized group. Ace, Izzy, Tyler, Albus, Wade, Scorpius, Drew, Aegen, Emma Leif, Faith Becklar, Austin Weatherby, Lanna Longbottom, and Oliver Franklin were all playing. There were a couple kids I didn't know. One was a Hufflepuff boy that introduced himself as Drill Anders. A pair of girls introduced themselves as Chelsea Nickels and Crysten Luvetsky, from Slytherin. Another girl from Hufflepuff introduced herself as Minx Carri.

Aegen and Drill were chosen as the first counters. Drill said one, and the rest of us ran. We were playing in pairs, to make it a little easier on Hogwart's large grounds. The only rule was you had to hide with a line of sight to your partner. Other than that, everywhere was free game, so long as anybody could get there.

My partner was Tyler, and despite Ace's warning to everyone that I was quick, which had caused several to back out of being my partner, Tyler was keeping up decently well. We ran through the entrance hall to the other side, out into a different courtyard, and made our way in the direction of the Quidditch arena. We were planning to hide under the bleachers or in a broom closet. Plus, I'd get to see what Quidditch was all about, as long as they were practicing.

We found a good place, and sure enough, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was on the pitch, riding about on broomsticks. A red ball was being tossed between players, one of which I recognized as James. Chasers, playing with what must be the Quaffle. A couple of players had bats, and knocked away enchanted balls trying to hit them and others. The beaters and the bludgers. There were a few other kids on the ground, probably the kids practicing before tryouts.

"Let out the snitch!" James yelled.

A kid next to a chest that had to be carried by two people did something, and a tiny gold dot appeared across the field. Several of the kids went after it, but it vanished. Once in awhile, I'd spot it in a glint of sunlight. A lot of the kids trying out tried to follow it, but none of them were ever looking in the right place.

"I'm going to catch it," I whispered.

"What?" Tyler asked. He'd been watching the chasers and not paying attention to much else.

"The snitch. I'm going to catch it."

"You can't try out! We're first years. Besides, there's no way you can catch that thing on foot. And we're playing hide and seek."

"They won't expect me out in the open, and you'll still have line of sight. But I'm going to catch the snitch."

Tyler reached out after me, but I ducked under his arm and ran out onto the pitch. James caught sight of me and tossed the Quaffle to one of the others. He came down and flew beside me as I dodged around the low-flying kids trying out. He seemed rather amused.

"What are you doing here, Phoenix?"

"I'm going to catch your snitch."

"From the ground?"

"Yes, from the ground. I'm not allowed a broom, as everyone keeps reminding me, and my first flying lesson isn't until tomorrow. So I'm going to catch it from down here."

"Good luck with that," he said, laughing as he went back to practice with the others.

"Can I borrow a pair of goggles?" I called after him.

He grinned and pulled his off from around his neck, tossing them to me. "Go nuts!"

I caught the goggles and slipped them on, searching the field. There, tiny and golden, reflecting the light. Darting about in a small space no one was paying attention to.

I walked casually, pretending as if I didn't notice the snitch, either. It didn't dart away like it would've if I were actively trying to catch it. When I was within arms reach, I hesitated only a second before thrusting my arm out, locking my fingers around the snitch. It tried to buzz away, but I had a firm grip.

Someone's feet dropped to the ground behind me.

"Did you really just do that?"

The snitch stopped struggling, and its wings beat in a slower, calmer rhythm.

"If you mean, did I just do exactly what I said I would, then yes. I caught the snitch."

"Without a broom, no less," a larger voice said.

I turned very slowly. I technically wasn't supposed to be here, since the team was practicing and I wasn't on it. Headmistress McGonagall stood there, giving me an appraising look.

"Headmistress McGonagall…" I said.

"Professor, please don't punish her. I allowed her onto the pitch. And I know she can't tryout, but she was curious about the game-"

"That's enough, James Potter. Phoenix Lestrange, am I correct?" she asked, her sharp gaze landing on me again.

I nodded once.

"Were you not in need of a new seeker, James?"

"I am, but, Professor…"

"The rules have been bent before, Mr. Potter. Your father played on the Gryffindor team in his first year, too. I'll speak with Professor Longbottom about allowing her to play. We need to see if she has a natural talent for riding a broomstick as strong as her reflexes."

"She grabbed that snitch right out of its flight pattern. It didn't even know what hit it!" Tyler said enthusiastically as he joined us where we stood.

"Yes, indeed. Good day to you, Ms. Lestrange."

The Headmistress left as easily as she had came.

"Did I just mess up?" I asked, an edge of fear in my voice.

"Professor McGonagall used to be head of Gryffindor. She still kind of shows us a bit of favoritism once in awhile."

I looked at the snitch in my hand, and back at the Gryffindor kids that were starting to surround me.

"So, what do you think?" I asked James, holding the snitch out to him.

"I think...if you can ride a broomstick half as well as you can grab this snitch, then we've got our new seeker. With Professor Longbottom's approval, of course.

"Is Professor Longbottom who I think he is?" I asked nervously.

"Lanna's father."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Oh...right. Well, I don't think he'll hold it against you."

"What does he teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

My stricken face told him how much I was now dreading that class tomorrow.

"Sis, relax. Professor Longbottom is really cool. He's one of my favorite teachers."

"He's going to hate me…"

"Hey, look, Drill. We found them!" Aegen's voice called.

I tossed James the snitch and ran back to meet Aegen and Drill.

"Are we the first ones you've found?"

"No way. One of the last pairs."

"Who are you still looking for?"

"Just Drew and Oliver. We think they're somewhere in the castle. Most people hid outside."

Tyler joined me with the other two boys. "Where are we meeting up again?"

"Well, everyone kinda went off to do their own things after they were found."

"I guess the four of us will have to go find them. And then, I do not know what I will do after that."

Aegen and Drill started to lead the way. Tyler and I followed behind.

"We could hang out," Tyler said.

"What would we do?"

"Talk, I guess? I don't know you very well."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know...what do you do in your spare time?"

"I read, I write, I have tumblr, I have playlists on YouTube. That's about the extent of my life so far."

"Alright, well, that's in your muggle life. What about in the wizarding world?"

"I'm going to try to do something that's kind of risky."

"Like what?"

"You mustn't tell, even if you don't agree."

"Alright. I pinky swear I won't."

We locked pinkies for a moment. "I'm going to try to become an animagus," I whispered.

"A what?"

"Someone who can turn into an animal at will."

"Oh, that's cool. Is that, like, a bloodline trait for your family?"

"No. Anyone can learn to become an animagus with time and effort."

"Really? What kind of animal do you turn into?"

"You don't know until you transform. The animal reflects your inner self."

"What do you think you'll be?"

"I don't know. Could be just about anything."

Tyler was quiet for a while. We were back inside before he stopped, leaning against a doorway.

"Alright, I want to do it."

I wasn't paying attention and stumbled into him. "What?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"I want to become an animagus, too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Who else have you told about this?"

"Just my roommates, Izzy and Ace."

"Good. Let's keep it to just the four of us."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I can trust you, and Izzy too. And there's something about Ace that tells me to trust her, too. But I don't want anyone else to come along and tell a teacher. I've never heard of an animagus before, and I'm sure there's a good reason for that."

"Alright, we'll do it your way. I don't like many people, anyways, and I doubt many of them want to be around me."

"How does one become an animagus?"

"I checked out a book that will tell us just that."

"Cool. Why don't we head to your room, then?"

"We have to find Drew and Oliver first."

"Oh yeah. Oliver is in the same room as me."

"Any idea where he might be?"

"I just met him. I've got no better idea than you do."

"Alright. Well, from what I know of Drew, he's going to try to hide in plain sight. Let's try the Great Hall. Maybe they're blending in with the other students."

"And if they are, how are we going to see them?"

"Drew isn't exactly hard to spot."

"No, I'm not. But if I were still hiding, you wouldn't find me."

I looked at the door to the Great Hall. Drew, Oliver, Drill, and Aegen were standing in a small group.

"Everyone else kind of took off, so I guess the game is over."

"Well that's boring," Oliver commented.

"I'm sorry."

He grinned suddenly, which was odd. I was starting to get uneasy when I was suddenly scooped up from behind, and I squealed a little.

I turned my head and saw James's face. I smacked him lightly as he put me back on my feet, grinning.

"What was that for?"

"I was curious what you would do."

"And I thought you were supposed to be handling Quidditch tryouts?"

"I wanted to talk to Professor Longbottom first. Have to know quick if I've got a new seeker or not."

He noticed my stricken look, and laughed.

"Chill out a bit little sis. It'll be okay."

He wandered off through the halls, and I went with Tyler and Oliver back to our dorm rooms. Xephyr was waiting, sitting on top of the book of steps to becoming an animagus. I picked him up onto my shoulder and grabbed the book, heading back down to the common room where Tyler waited. Izzy happened to come in about then, and Ace was sitting by the fireplace.

"Izzy, Ace, let's go."

The girls didn't question me, and our little party wandered downstairs to the third floor corridor. We slipped into a large, dusty broom closet, and found seats on crates and trunks. The process began.


End file.
